


A little accident

by Me_Myself_and_I_1885



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr: imaginetwilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Myself_and_I_1885/pseuds/Me_Myself_and_I_1885
Summary: One Shot based on this imagine from imaginetwilight: Imagine Alec's human mate getting hurt while our for a walk.
Relationships: Alec (Twilight)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	A little accident

**Author's Note:**

> This One Shot was based on the following imagine:  
> https://imaginetwilight.tumblr.com/post/174442246787/requested-by-anon-you-stared-at-your-boyfriend
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language. I double-checked everything, but I cannot promise that grammar and punctuation mistakes didn't slip past me. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Finally, I obviously don't own Twilight. I hope you enjoy!

Volterra was a beautiful town. You loved strolling through the alleys and exploring all the tiny dead ends and nooks that the inhabitants had built as the place grew over the millennia.

Today, your walk had taken you to the opposite end of the town from the Volturi’s castle. You were idling along, looking at the clear blue sky when – _whack_ , you fell. You had overlooked a loose cobblestone.

“Ouch!” you cried when you hit the rough floor. You had managed to catch yourself, but your knees and hands were hurt. It took you a moment to collect yourself, then you sat up and surveyed the damage.

You were bleeding. Splendid, just what you needed when you lived with vampires. Your knees were skinned on both legs; blood was still gushing, but at least the wounds looked like they weren’t too deep. Your hands had had a better time of it: a bit bruised and scratched, but practically no blood.

 _Okay, okay_ , you calmed yourself. _No severe damage. Now what to do?_ The most obvious solution was to go home but that wasn’t very smart, seeing as were bleeding all over the place. You could go to a pharmacy and ask for bandages and probably something to clean the wounds, but you weren’t sure if that counted as “drawing attention”. After all, surely the pharmacist would ask a few questions and you were horrible at coming up with cover stories on the spot. On that note, walking through Volterra covered in blood was probably in the same category.

Sighing, you picked up your phone and dialled. Alec answered immediately. “Hello, love.”

“Hi, darling. Listen, I need you to come and pick me up.”

He was instantly alert. “What happened?!”

“Nothing major, but I fell, and I can’t walk back through the town covered in blood.”

“You’re bleeding?! I’ll be right there!” He hung up and sure enough, a few moments later, Alec appeared. By good luck, you were in a shadowy alley, enabling him to walk around without the hood of his cloak on. Seeing your injuries, he looked shocked. “You need a doctor!”

“Not at all, it looks worse than it is.”

But your mate would not hear. He was pacing now. “I can’t take you to the hospital, that would be a horrible violation of the rules.” He ruffled his hair. “Maybe I could kidnap a nurse…”

“Alec!” you shouted, horrified. “I’m fine, the injuries are superficial!”

“But you’re hurt! You humans are so fragile, you can die of wounds like this!”

You sighed. It was easy to forget that Alec was 1,200 years old and had not really been in touch with the human world since his change. “It’s fine, Alec, truly. I need something to clean the wounds and bandage them, that is all. Once I changed into clean clothes, I can just go to a pharmacy.”

“You’re not going anywhere!” he declared. “Once we’re home, I’ll send Gianna. Just tell me what exactly you need.”

That was the most reasonable idea he’d had so far. “Very well. Take me home and tell Gianna to fetch some bandages and pure alcohol or hydrogen peroxide.” You winced at the thought of how badly this would sting.

Alec was still frowning and running a hand through his hair. “Are you sure? What if it festers? Or tetanus? Tetanus is deadly, Y/N! I should ask Master Aro to change you immediately!”

“Hold your horses, Alec,” you said as calmly as possible and waited until he looked at you. “I’m up to date on my tetanus shot,” you assured him. “And once it’s properly cleaned, it won’t fester, either. Alec, people have survived worse wounds without treating them at all.”

“I should call Carlisle,” he said.

“Come on now! You are _not_ calling someone on the other side of the planet to fly over here just to look at my scraped knees.” You finally got up and were relieved to find that the pain in your knees didn’t prevent you from standing. “Trust me, Alec. Take me home, get me some bandages and I’ll be fine.”

He looked unhappy but nodded. “As you say.” With that, he took you in his arms and rushed you back to the castle.

Unsurprisingly, Gianna returned from her trip to the pharmacy with not just bandages and alcohol, but also pain killers, cooling pads, a cream to prevent scarring and knee braces. You shook your head, but at the same time, you had to love Alec’s concern.


End file.
